Oliver Queen
Oliver Queen (also known as the Green Arrow) was a Human businessman and vigilante who served as owner and CEO of Queen Industries and also as the founder of Team Arrow as well as a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life Oliver Queen was born on January 29, 1980 in Chicago, Illinois to Robert and Moira Queen. Queen's parents traveled frequently and extensively when he was young, living in Los Angeles, California for a time before settling in Seattle, Washington when he was fourteen. As a young child Oliver idolized the hero Robin Hood and was said to be a natural archer, frequently practicing with his bow and arrows. associated in business and in research with the Frost and Luthor families. They died on October 14, 1989, en route to visit a prominent politician in Seoul, their plane was sabotaged and crashed into the ocean. He graduated in 1996 and deferred admission to an Ivy League school to sail away in a private yacht to say goodbye to his parents. However, after he and his friends partied away, Oliver's yacht was attacked by a group of pirates organized by his own captain. Using his then-limited archery skills, Oliver barely escaped with his life, activating a life raft and washing ashore on a nearby island. Oliver was stranded for two years on the island, which had a harsh and changing weather. While on the island, Oliver improved his archery skills by making a make shift bow and arrows, which he would use to hunt wild boars on the island. According to the Oliver Queen Chronicles, Oliver encountered the island's natives after a couple of weeks in the island. He lived among them for over three months during which time they taught him how to hunt and improve his archery skills. Upon further exploration, Oliver was shocked to discover the wreckage of his parents' plane on the island. He collected their wedding rings from their remains and also found a letter his mother had written to him the night of the crash. Oliver resolved to get his yacht back, so he and the natives staged a coup and Oliver was able to reclaim his boat and go back home. For the next year, Oliver improved his archery skills further. He joined a cult of dark celtic archers, and was taught by the expert archer Vordigan. Oliver eventually rejected the harsh and unethical teachings of the cult and left Vordigan, going back to Star City. There he vowed to use his skills for good, taking the mantle of the hero Green Arrow. Personality and traits Oliver is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to. Oliver believes that the ends justify the means, and is willing to commit crimes to achieve his goals. Oliver is easily overcome with despondency, and goes back and forth between a belief that his life has no purpose, and the belief that he can make a make a difference as the Green Arrow. Oliver easily assumes a leadership position and, as Green Arrow, has been at times the leader of the Justice League. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm. Oliver believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. Ollie is portrayed to being quite fond of female company. He cheated on Tess Mercer, and admitted to Lois Lane that he had left several girls behind, but never regretted it. Relationships Romances Sandra Hawke Manitou Dawn Dinah Laurel Lance Veronica Dale Donna Troy Chloe Thompkins Marianne Powers and Abilities Green Arrow possessed no superhuman powers. Powers Abilities Master Archer: Oliver Queen is an extremely skilled archer, on par with Clint Barton. He claimed to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute, after he corrected Black Canary for saying 26. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows, to electric arrows, to even kryptonite arrows. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he usually only aims to wound and not kill when he shoots. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. Martial Arts Master: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. Master Swordsman: Ollie is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. Skilled Pilot: He used to own and fly his own airplane called the Arrowplane. He still has some skill in flying different types of planes. Business Management: Oliver Queen inherited the reigns of Queen Industries from his father, Robert. Though Queen now spends little time involved with the day to day operations of the company, his apparent wealth suggests that his business acumen is savvy enough to keep the company prosperous. Paraphernalia Equipment The costume Green Arrow wears is composed of kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. Transportation Queen Industries Jet and Arrowplane. Weapons Custom Bow and Arrows, several different types including, small explosives, smoke, and tear gas pellets. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Queen family